1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a windscreen wiper device of the “flat blade type” comprising an elastic, elongated carrier element, as well as an elongated wiper blade of a flexible material, which can be placed in abutment with a windscreen to be wiped, which wiper blade includes at least one longitudinal groove, in which groove a longitudinal strip of the carrier element is disposed, which windscreen wiper device comprises a connecting device for a oscillating arm comprising two longitudinal arm sections connected to each other by means of a curved intermediate section, wherein the oscillating arm can be pivotally connected to the connecting device about a pivot axis. Such a connecting device is also called “connector”.
2. Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,767 (Robert Bosch GmbH) describes a windscreen wiper device designed as a traditional wiper device, wherein use is made of several yokes pivotally connected to each other. In this prior art windscreen wiper device a joint part connected to the connecting device comprises one resilient tongue engaging in a correspondingly shaped hole provided in the hook-shaped oscillating arm. In order to connect the wiper blade onto the oscillating arm, the resilient tongue is initially pushed in against a spring force—as if it were a push button—and then allowed to spring back into the hole provided in the oscillating arm, thus snapping, that is clipping the resilient tongue into the hole. By subsequently pushing in again the resilient tongue against the spring force, the wiper blade may be released from the oscillating arm.